


Изнанка сна

by He_Xuan



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, WTF OE MEN 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Xuan/pseuds/He_Xuan
Summary: Вечер в Торке и его последствия.





	Изнанка сна

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона, подарок для дракуля 31

* * *  
  
Это веселый вечер. Странно, неуместно веселый, среди усыпанных сухими, давно отцветшими льнянкой и полевником каменистых холмов. Рокэ Алва! Злейший враг Людей Чести, его семьи и Дома! И вот он здесь, рядом, играет на гитаре, пьет и смеется. Джастину кажется, что это сон, что так не бывает. Не пьют вино с врагами, ведь оно отравлено… вот только на этот раз не ядом, а чем-то другим, чем-то, не поддающимся рациональному объяснению, рациональной части его самого. Хотя он никогда не был рациональным, в их семье настоящий Придд — Валентин, с самого рождения, а Джастин — ошибка. Должен быть ошибкой, ведь не может же он по-настоящему серьезно, взаправду… Но в этот момент ему хорошо, настолько хорошо, что все мысли и сомнения идут к закатным кошкам. Потом он об этом пожалеет — возможно, — но не сейчас, пока льется песня.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Комья смерзшейся грязи летят из-под копыт серого мориска, Джастин бездумно смотрит на длинную, словно шелковое серебро, гриву. Соберано! Кто еще может назвать коня вот так? Губы против воли растягиваются в улыбку. Граф Гирке немного впереди — Джастин сдерживает мориска, чтобы остаться наедине с собой хотя бы ненадолго, не смотрит на сопровождающих их людей с лиловыми шейными платками. Он хочет вернуться туда, в Торку, в тот волшебный вечер, когда они… Но впереди Васспард, а не Торка, и отец, который непонятно зачем вытребовал его из армии. Зачем? На мгновение какое-то туманное, смутное предчувствие заставляет Джастина остановить мориска и обернуться назад. Сердце болезненно сжимается, и хоть Джастину и хочется повернуть обратно к Гельбе, он закрывает глаза, делая над собой усилие, и бьет по холеным бокам, направляя мориска вперед, домой — в замок Васспард.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Они сочиняют строфы — дерзкие, высмеивающие все вокруг, шутливые — и смеются. Смеются и пьют весь вечер, словно так и надо, словно так между ними было всегда.  
  
А потом целуются. Гитара оказывается в стороне, вино выпито до дна. И приходит время чего-то совершенно невероятного. Джастин откидывается на кровати, прижимается к прохладной ткани покрывала, ощущая обнаженной кожей зябкую гладкость — спонтанно и как само собой разумеющееся, — и чувствует, как Рокэ входит в него, и, хотя боль заставляет судорожно вдохнуть и невольно сжаться, ему все равно нравится. Его член набухает, встает в возбуждении и, когда Рокэ начинает двигаться, Джастину хочется уже настолько, что он подается назад, насаживаясь до конца, и отстраненно думает о том, как они смотрятся вдвоем, слиты воедино в отблесках огня очага. Ему холодно и жарко, больно и хорошо, и он хочет, чтобы это длилось вечно.  
  
Наутро произошедшее кажется сном, далекой фантазией и несбыточной мечтой. Ровно до того момента, как он видит улыбку Рокэ, предназначенную ему. И понимает сразу несколько вещей — что не отречется от этого ни за что, даже если отец в гневе лишит его всего; что наследник Дома Приддов — он, и он сделал свой выбор; и что за его решения придется платить, и он готов на это.  
  
Чего Джастин не знает, так это того, что граф Гирке уже выехал за ним из Васспарда по приказу отца. И что путь домой не обернется ничем хорошим. Но он не знает этого и улыбается Рокэ в ответ, а когда тот тянется к нему, охотно отзывается на ласки.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— В этом нет твоей вины.  
  
— Думаю, есть. Когда мы пели, Гирке уже выехал.  
  
— Но ты не знал.  
  
— Я мог догадаться. Мне следовало думать головой, а не членом.  
  
— Я не жалею, что ты думал не головой.  
  
— …Прости.  
  
— Тебе не надо извиняться. Мне пора.  
  
— Не уходи.  
  
— Я не в силах остаться. Ты должен это понимать.  
  
— Кто?..  
  
— Прости на этот раз ты меня. Я не могу сказать.  
  
Рокэ закрывает глаза. Джастин бросает взгляд на него, еще один, в последний раз. И уходит, невнятной фреской растворяясь в дворовой стене. Здесь когда-то убили маркиза, задолжавшего в карточную игру… Дороги выходцев — словно тайный лабиринт изнанки мира, изнанки сна, изнанки Олларии и любых других городов. И теперь этот мир доступен Джастину, только он этого не хочет.  
  
Что ж, пока есть время, пока он контролирует себя, он найдет способ освободиться. Есть еще один человек помимо Рокэ, кому он может полностью доверять. А вот и он. Ему больно, Джастин знает это, но он все сделает, как нужно. Он умен, он так дорог, и он будет скучать… Джастин делает шаг вперед, кладет ладонь на стекло в его покоях. Его рука холодна и не оставляет следа. Он прислоняет губы к стеклу и выдыхает в морозное утро:  
  
— Валентин.


End file.
